The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a shielded connector.
There is a shielded connector which is connected to a multiconductor shielded cable having a plurality of signal lines each of which includes a conductor including a plurality of twisted wires and an insulated sheath layer covering the conductor (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-173828).
A shielded connector 501 of a cable-side is shown in FIG. 10.
A shielded cable (shielded electric wire) 510 includes signal lines 511, each of which includes a conductor 511a including a plurality of twisted wires and an insulated sheath layer 511b covering the conductor 511a, a drain line 512 including a plurality of twisted copper wires, a metal foil 503 covering the signal lines 511 and the drain line 512, and an insulated sheath (sheath part) 514 covering an outer periphery of the metal foil 503.
In the shielded connector 501, the signal lines 511 and the drain line 512 are exposed at an end part of the shielded cable 510, the exposed end parts are respectively connected to terminals 520, the terminals 520 are accommodated in terminal accommodation parts 531 of a dielectric member (inner housing) 530, and a metallic outer conductor shell 540, which is electrically connected to the central terminal 520 connected to the drain line 512, is mounted onto the dielectric member 530.
As shown in FIG. 11, as a shielded electric wire such as USB 2.0 (differential connector for high-speed transmission), a special shielded electric wire 603 is used so as to satisfy transmission performance and noise-resistance performance. Since the shielded electric wire 603 has a stand-alone structure satisfying the performance, a sheath 629 comprised of an insulated sheath 615 and a shield foil 627 of the shielded electric wire 603 is required to be stripped at a connection part 625 to be connected to terminals 605. Therefore, the part whose sheath 629 is stripped causes an impedance mismatch to thus deteriorate the transmission performance. Hence, a length of the sheath 629 that is stripped is preferable as short as possible.
However, if the length of the sheath 629 of the shielded electric wire 603 to be stripped is shortened, when terminal-mounted shielded electric wires 607 in which the terminals 605 are crimped to the shielded electric wire 603 are inserted into an inner housing 609, all (four, for the USB 2.0) the terminal-mounted shielded electric wires 607 are simultaneously inserted with the terminals 605 being oriented or a semi-insertion state is intentionally made to align the terminal-mounted shielded electric wires 607. The simultaneous insertion operation or alignment operation of the semi-insertion state lowers the operability of mounting the terminals 605 to the inner housing 609.